


柠檬颊

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chinese Language, M/M, OOC, Puppy Love, 梗来自他人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

有趣的是，瑞克在七岁的时候就认识了达里尔。  
金县是个小地方，意思就是说这里不会有比五所幼儿园、三所小学、两所初高中更多的教育机构。  
这意味着生活在镇子边缘衣着破烂手脚沾着泥巴的小孩也可能和着装精致每天兜里揣着点心的小孩坐进一个教室。  
瑞克，算不上坐姿端正头发被母亲梳成一丝不苟的那派，但也很少和乱哄哄大喊大叫流着鼻涕的小团体来往。  
作为一个学生，尤其是作为七岁小孩，他觉得自己的社交能力有限。他最好的朋友叫肖恩，既然有了交流的对象，他也不怎么关注周围其他人是什么样子，老师的教学和每天接触的新东西已经足够令他应接不暇。  
他会认出达里尔完全是因为那个蹲在灌木旁的男孩看起来有些眼熟，而他恰好记性不错。  
“达里尔·迪克森？”  
真正吸引他的其实是那个蓬乱金发脑袋双手托着的小狗。棕灰色的小毛团，被举起来的姿势似乎并不舒服，但却疯狂摇着短小的尾巴。  
男孩猛然回头，在头发下抬起眉毛瞧他，然后迟疑几秒放松了警惕。“你想摸小狗吗，卷毛？”  
“我叫瑞克·格兰姆斯，不是卷毛。”拉紧书包带走过去蹲在达里尔对面，他对接触小狗崽的渴望完全无法掩饰。  
达里尔没搭理他，自顾自用脸蹭着小狗迷你的鼻子，然后在小狗嘴上亲了亲，粉色的狗舌头伸出来舔湿了男孩的脸。  
瑞克看到小狗爪上沾着的泥渍。“这是你养的吗？”  
“不……”达里尔嘀嘀咕咕。“我刚才在这附近看见它，它自己过来的。”  
探出蠢蠢欲动的手碰了碰小巧的狗尾巴，瑞克哦了一声。“那你不应该亲它，妈咪说这样不卫生。”  
达里尔盯住他，目不转睛，然后又响亮地亲了狗嘴一口。  
“你想试试吗？”他换了个方向举起欢快喘气的小肉球，托起来向瑞克的脸凑了过去。  
瑞克注意到达里尔嘴角勾起不怀好意的笑，一枚痣在弧线上方被牵动，增添了丁点邪恶。他说不出话来，然而抵抗毛绒绒小狗的诱惑的确是种煎熬。  
“嗯……不了，我摸摸它就可以。”叹息着接过毛团搂进怀里，小狗踏在他衣服上留下的爪印让他有点踌躇，但柔软温暖的手感立刻占据上风，小东西呜咽着在他指头间打滚，带着使人费解的热情。  
在被格兰姆斯太太找到前，瑞克度过了短暂的美好时光。  
他拍掉膝盖上的灰，跟达里尔挥手，男孩用衣服兜住狗崽，依然蹲在地上目送他。  
在此之前他知道达里尔，他想从这天开始他认识了达里尔。  
人是群居动物——并不是说人就能适合任何群体。孩子们有活泼的、不活泼的，受欢迎的和不受欢迎的，肖恩乐于和老师同学们打交道，他有一种掌控欲和展现欲，瑞克在这方面的冲动不强烈，但跟在肖恩身边他也从没为社交问题困扰过。  
达里尔·迪克森不是这样。直到瑞克开始看他，才注意到达里尔·迪克森不能被分为两类之一，没有人特别讨厌他，没有人因为不合身且有些破旧的衣服疏远他，他也不参与那些“惊天动地”的恶作剧；没人围在他身边，他没有固定的朋友和团体，没人特地找他说话，他只是………他就像一团寂静。  
瑞克按照自己的轨迹生活：听课，和肖恩以及他们的朋友交流，吃午餐时也坐在一起，打闹，嬉戏，完成作业，在忙碌的间隙偶尔瞥见达里尔·迪克森，他捕捉到他望着玻璃窗外发呆、用外套盖住自己的脑袋趴在桌上睡觉。瑞克的时间是有节奏感的，闹钟，校车引擎，上下课铃，肖恩惯例地热情招呼，续接前一天话题的闲聊。  
达里尔·迪克森待在这个热闹的方形空间里，却让瑞克觉得像在森林空地上燃烧的火。  
他没想到会看见达里尔·迪克森流泪。似乎就像上次的重演，杂乱的灌木，晃动的衣角，他原本只是路过，竟沿着窸窣的动静看到蜷缩的人影。  
“……迪克森？”  
金脑袋停住了，但没有抬头，达里尔的嗓音听起来又黏又哑。“格兰姆斯？你怎么在这里。”  
犹豫着蹲在他面前，瑞克被唤起了乐于助人的心思，然而他又确实没有经验。他记得在自己哭泣时父母的安抚措施，可是这些能够适用在自己的同学身上吗？  
“怎么了，你为什么在哭？”  
“我没有！”狠狠在袖子上蹭干了水迹，瞪向他的眼睛被泛红的皮肤衬得更蓝。达里尔吸着鼻子，用缩在袖口里的指甲扒着裤子上的裂缝。“……小狗死了。”  
瑞克也瞪了回去，表情想必满是震惊。“它怎么……”回想起那个热情可爱的毛球，死亡这个概念其实对他来说更多是虚幻，他知道死是什么意思，但是……“怎么会这样？”  
达里尔摇摇头。“也许是车祸……”头发乱糟糟遮住他的脸，那颗痣随着嘴角的颤抖动作着，瑞克使出同情的目光，他不知道该怎么办，脑子里没有合适的词汇，他年纪太小，尚在学习。  
抬手笨拙地摸了摸男孩的脑袋，偏白的金发手感就像看起来那样粗糙。“我觉得很遗憾，我很喜欢它。”  
点了下头，达里尔对被触摸没有什么反应。“我也是，我以为它以后可以是我的。”  
棕灰色圆滚滚的狗崽浮现在他脑海里，小狗也很喜欢他们。他想起小狗追着他们的手指，甩着尾巴……他想起达里尔亲吻小狗。  
用双手定住对方的脸，一股轻飘飘的冲动让他的心飞了起来。  
他用嘴巴碰了碰达里尔的嘴巴，就像达里尔亲小狗那样，就像小狗亲他那样。  
达里尔有些困惑，茫然地看着他，但随着一声抽泣，达里尔又贴了上来。  
瑞克感受到快乐的满足感，这使他猛然高大，似乎与成年人的距离只有一步之遥。他找到了办法，靠自己想出主意，他安慰到了别人，变成了某种值得依靠的东西。  
达里尔触碰起来很柔软，伸手把男孩从地上扶起，瑞克注意到他比自己还高一点点。  
柔和的沉默发酵着，他没在达里尔周围看到有类似书包的东西，但吸着鼻子把手插进衣服口袋里的人看起来并不在乎，和瑞克并排走了一会儿，他们在岔路口挥别。  
达里尔一定还在哭，就像他还在脑子里回放自己的成就……那对薄薄看起来有点小的湿软嘴唇。  
他知道达里尔会好起来的，因为有他在。


	2. Chapter 2

对像瑞克这年纪的小孩来说，世界是可以围绕他们旋转的……或者说至少他们这样以为。  
所以当他敞开自己的大门却发现达里尔没有走进来时，他是有些沮丧的。  
这是他学会的新课程：不是每个人被抛了橄榄枝后都会接下。  
但达里尔也并非躲闪他，正像邻居家的猫，它会悄无声息走到瑞克身边坐下，用一种神秘的眼神看他，然后在他伸出手时优雅蜿蜒地走开。  
达里尔不是优等生，对完成任务也不积极，看上去过于悠闲又正常，实际上他只是把其他人打闹闲聊的时间用在了打盹和自娱自乐上。他懒洋洋地独来独往，咀嚼着瑞克的耐心。  
当瑞克的视线和达里尔的撞在一起时，男孩会冲他眨一侧的眼睛。  
不过，终究这是个小小的环境，一个小小的社交圈，瑞克如鹅卵石被摆在小溪边，达里尔从他身旁流淌来来去去。  
他没有介入瑞克的小圈子，和肖恩完全不熟，分辨不出安德里亚和艾米，偶尔用疑惑的眼神看格伦。然而他会跟瑞克打招呼，用脑袋顶瑞克的肩膀，吃糖果那样朴素又直接地讨要瑞克的嘴唇。  
只要达里尔要，他就会给。  
很多时候只是轻轻一碰，温热的呼吸喷在他脸上令他发痒，然后达里尔越来越喜欢瘫在他身上。达里尔冬天干燥夏天湿软，瑞克自己也差不多，渐渐地他会在嘴巴起皮时先舔舐一遍。  
这个习惯养成后他也没有过多思考，毕竟，每个人都会亲吻别人，也会被亲吻，从父母、兄弟姐妹、阿姨叔叔那里。没人说过他们俩可以这样做，也没人说过不可以，大多数人看到他和达里尔的互动最多只是注视几秒钟，当然，更多时候他们只在私下这样做。  
没有累赘跟在身边，达里尔异常自由。有时候他会在瑞克午餐时走过来拿走一片面包或者苹果，在瑞克的笔记本空白页上涂鸦搞笑鬼脸，把瑞克的可乐使劲摇晃后再放回去。  
等到上九年级时达里尔甚至会在瑞克和别人说话时抓过他的脸亲一口，接着拉开旁边的椅子坐下。  
理论上，瑞克会认为这种依赖会随着他们年龄的增长减弱。但实际上继十岁后达里尔身上开始出现伤痕起，这种肢体语言只是进行得越发频繁。  
那些伤口……或许就是达里尔逐渐外显的黑暗力量的来源。骨架拉大，个头上窜，男女生柔和的圆脸被捏出棱角，达里尔一直没长多少肉，他的颧骨从眼睛下推起，弧形眼廓没有太大变化，却像狐狸那样拉长，加上那些或新或旧的伤疤，他成了会被人避让的迪克森。  
没人细究肿胀和血痕是哪里来的，但每个人都清楚嗅得出承受这一切的达里尔·迪克森散发着危险。  
似乎有老师和他谈过，没什么结果。瑞克知道他在上学日借住在叔叔家，而新伤都出现在周末，第一次询问时达里尔揉着眼角的淤青摇摇头，垂下的发丝跟着晃动。  
那也是瑞克第一次将舌头伸了进去。湿润，稳定，尝到达里尔的味道，他紧紧抱住宽大衣服下瘦一码的身体，感受安全和温暖，达里尔的手掌在他背上用力到发抖。  
青春期躁动影响着每个人，教室里加重的体味和温度，女孩发育的胸部和男孩发狂的体毛，每具肉体都在狭小的地方蠕动，器官在里头抽搐。  
瑞克同样改变着，和肖恩增多的争吵，争吵再和好，周旋在学业和生活压力之下，一堆又一堆新思考铅球那样砸向他。  
达里尔逐渐变得暴躁，就像他野蛮生长的头发带着朋克味道，还是很金，却从枯草成为金属，参差不齐掉在肩头。他的皮肤上多出歪歪扭扭的纹身，他开始像大男孩那样抽烟，瑞克对味道和雾气都没什么好感。  
着手整理实验数据时看到达里尔用点燃的火柴面无表情烧向爬过桌面的甲虫，瑞克踹了他一脚。  
达里尔翻着白眼踢开椅子走了。  
越来越多的人开始接吻。是的，他现在弄明白了什么是接吻，但接吻从来没必要局限于情侣或亲属，就像达里尔和瑞克不是这样。肖恩身边出现新的女孩，他耐心记住每一个的名字，以便他兄弟讲故事时提起。肉体展现出特殊力量，瑞克学会在意自己的身材，用挎包掩饰勃起，他现在比达里尔高，肩不如达里尔宽。  
随堂测验时肖恩丢来一个纸团，他打量四周展开后看到上面写着“你有没有操过迪克森？”。憋住一声咳嗽，笔尖从他手里掉在纸张上砸了个点。  
小幅度偏头看了眼对着卷子咬笔杆的达里尔，尴尬的热度爬上了他的胸口。“你他妈在说什么。”瑞克把纸团丢了回去。  
“那就是没有，你个处男。”肖恩背着老师给他比了个中指，让瑞克挥了挥拳头。  
他妈的笑话。  
他妈的他操达里尔·迪克森。这就是他们看他的样子？他们这样看达里尔？为什么分享亲密的人一定会把鸡巴放在对方身上？  
叠在达里尔身上蠕动的画面使他打寒颤，但亲吻……亲吻这件熟悉的事缓和了怪异感。达里尔在亲吻时永远乖得像七岁那个秋天。  
瑞克回忆达里尔皮肤的温度和骨头的手感，不，他没摸过。碎睫毛下面安静的灰蓝色静谧注视他，像天鹅睡去的夜湖，月光漂浮在上面旋转。  
他喜欢这个颜色，蓝眼睛、蓝眼睛，淤伤也没有让它失色。如同他喜欢自己眼睛的蓝色。  
他把这些事搁在一边。上高中后，所有人都在告诉他是时候替未来考虑了。他和达里尔甚至都不在同一校区，他俩最后一次交流是达里尔看着他抚摸麦姬的兔子，问他这是什么。  
“宠物兔。”他记得达里尔喜欢这些小东西，他拖过他的手试图分享这毛绒的触感。  
“宠物兔。”达里尔点点头，嘴角勾起一个古怪的笑。  
瑞克有进入警校的打算，主要是因为肖恩不停在他耳边叨叨这件事，他不知道其他人去哪里，总有出路的，父母会替他们考虑。他简短想过达里尔会去哪儿，不知怎么，迪克森对机械很在行，靠天分吃饭听上去总不会太难。  
另一方面，瑞克知道自己的黑色卷发就像肖恩的肌肉那样受欢迎，他的团体不知为何都长成了漂亮的男人女人，他们示好然后接受示好，吃饭喝水那样简单，就是没人把情书塞给瑞克。  
鉴于这些年不少人看到过他和达里尔做的事，他不能责怪他们。不仅如此，达里尔的名字似乎总会通过某种途径飘进他耳朵里，达里尔的手臂，达里尔的危险气息，达里尔的神秘，达里尔的小辫子。  
老实说，他感到烦躁了。他认识了达里尔十年，然后他现在对他过敏，但是，亲密举动的丧失也让他觉得不公平，并非只有达里尔有需求，瑞克则就是一直满足他那个。  
他没和达里尔说过，总之他申报了和肖恩一样的学校，这毕竟又不关他妈的达里尔·迪克森什么事。  
把脱下的外套塞进包里，他伸着懒腰跟在朋友身后出了教室，然后他看到前面的人扭过头对他挤眉弄眼。  
皱着眉毛转身向走廊那侧看去，达里尔·迪克森搂着一个女孩站在人流之中。  
辨别了一下女孩的脸，能和达里尔关系这么好的女生除了叫卡罗尔的那个还能是谁？达里尔望见他，侧头在卡罗尔耳边说了什么，然后拿开叼在嘴上的烟朝他走过来。  
猛地拉住包带，他的大脑毫无理由下意识让他快跑。但是，他从来没有屈服于达里尔。  
当他站在瑞克对面时那股紧张气氛似乎又消失了，达里尔拈下耳朵上夹着的烟递给他，在他摇头后又放了回去。他吸了下手上那根，预热话语般吐出白色烟雾。  
“你为什么不亲我了？”  
现在逃跑是不是有点迟了？闭紧嘴巴，他不知道怎么接过这个话题。旁边从储物柜里拿东西的男生疑惑地看了他们俩一眼后快步走开。  
达里尔的手指戳在他胸口，力气不大，他跟着一步步后退，直到撞上柜子。t恤的袖子卷在达里尔肩膀上，勒住了突起的锁骨，瑞克的目光落在那周围的针脚处，汗渍深深洇开在腋下。  
“你烦我了？”粗糙的南方口音让达里尔这句话听起来很生气，叫瑞克眼神乱飘又感觉不太对劲。  
“没有。”懊恼承认，瑞克在明亮的走廊里紧绷到僵硬。“我没这样想过。”  
"Ya?"达里尔压了过来，胸口顶住他，把烟头碾碎在他耳朵边的金属柜门然后弹到地上，浓浓的苦涩热气喷进耳洞里，让瑞克差点被噎死。  
达里尔又湿又响地吻他。  
这当然了，达里尔喜欢亲吻，瑞克也喜欢，不然他们为什么做这个？但达里尔从没这样干过，他将瑞克的舌头作为逗弄他鸡巴的开关。口腔里全是尼古丁的臭味，他为了不止这些东西晕眩。他的手不听使唤，或者说空白的大脑也没空瞎指挥，他拽散了达里尔脑袋后面短短的小辫子，皮筋断在他手里，达里尔咬得他下唇发疼。  
达里尔湿漉漉地喘息着，低声耳语。“你等会最好来见我，买好安全套。”  
瑞克乱糟糟点头，几乎没意识到自己答应了什么。  
热气远离了他，达里尔擦着嘴角走开，皮带掉在胯上，迈着一贯东倒西歪的步子。  
按住发烧的脸颊，还没抬头他就听见了肖恩的嗤笑。  
他们的新朋友米琼恩的眉毛几乎要飞进头发里。“怎么，达里尔·迪克森是你男朋友？”  
“嗯……”瑞克清了清嗓子，坦然挺起后背，无视周围看热闹的目光。“现在他是了。”


End file.
